


Birthday Wishes and Frosting Kisses

by Corsets_and_Cardigans, JehBeeEh



Series: Dinner's On Me [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Food Play, M/M, Rimming, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:59:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve comes home to a birthday surprise he was not expecting (but he's not mad about it...).
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dinner's On Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039810
Comments: 62
Kudos: 168
Collections: Steve's Birthday Party (PotsCast)





	Birthday Wishes and Frosting Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted because of a [ very pretty image ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e432dd25e574971d6b44534805639236/ed4ae646c0873c91-89/s1280x1920/537aa1390cc18efb71b1d3b1f9aea0d29268afab.jpg) in the POTS Discord server that just had to be turned into a perfect birthday surprise for our sweet Steve.
> 
> Reminder: Always be safe when playing folks! Use the proper candles, and establish safe words.  
> This is fiction and they've been together long enough to know their limits.

Super Sexy Super Husband  
  
Need me to pick anything up on my way home?  
  
Nope, we are all good here.  
  
Gonna be home soon?  
  
Yeah, just leaving now. 15 minutes?  
  
Perfect. Got a surprise for you.  
  
Why am I scared…  
  
Nothing to be scared of.  
  
It involves birthday wishes and blowing. What’s scary about that?  
  
Mmm. I’ll try to be home faster.  
  


“When you said blowing, I thought you meant something very different, Tony.”

Steve had stepped out of the elevator to the penthouse not sure what to expect, but it never crossed his mind that he would find his husband naked on all fours on their dining room table with what looked like melted white chocolate dripping from his back and birthday candles stuck in the curve of his lower back, just before the bump of his perfect ass. To top it off, a soft blue satin bow was wrapped around Tony’s torso. Steve couldn’t deny that the sight before him was more than a little tantalizing.

“Happy Birthday, baby,” Tony crooned seductively.

Steve dropped his work bag on a chair and made his way towards Tony. “My birthday isn’t until tomorrow.” Steve braced his arms against the end of the table, his fingers curling over the edge. He leaned forward until he was eye level with Tony, pressing their lips together for a slow kiss. Tony tasted like sugar and vanilla, like he had been tasting the icing dripping down his body while he waited.

“I mean, I have enough icing for a repeat performance tomorrow at the picnic, but I thought you might prefer a private, early present in this case.”

Steve’s lips twitched in a smile as he leaned to the side just enough to look at Tony’s back and ass again. “What exactly is all this?”

“Well,” Tony started, shifting ever so slightly from one arm to the other, making the lean muscles of his biceps flex, “we both know I can’t bake for shit. I also happen to know you love icing more than actual cake, and everyone deserves a treat on their birthday. And candles. So, I decided to get creative.”

“I’ll say.” Steve used one hand to reach Tony’s hip, swiping a finger full of the drippy icing and bringing it to his mouth, right in front of Tony’s face. He made a show of licking his finger – his tongue taking slow, deliberate swipes – before sucking it for a second and releasing it with a pop. “This is pretty damned good actually. Thanks, honey.”

“You’re very welcome. You might want to think about blowing out those candles soon,” Tony added, with just a hint of urgency in his voice.

Steve swiped another bit of icing, rubbing a small amount on Tony’s bottom lip and sucking it off his lip before answering. “Hm? Why would that be?” He sucked on his finger again, feigning innocence. He saw Tony’s breath hitch slightly as he looked at him.

“Candles don’t last forever, sweetheart,” Tony mumbled out when his brain caught back up to him. “Wouldn’t want you to miss your chance to make a wish.”

Steve’s gaze moved from Tony’s bright brown eyes, examining the candles Tony had somehow managed to place perfectly in the pool of frosting in the dip of his lower back. “Do I even want to know how you managed this?” he asked as he walked around the table, making his way towards Tony’s rear slowly, fingers trailing along Tony’s side as he went.

“You probably don’t,” Tony breathed out, concentrating on not twitching where Steve’s fingers traced along his ribs and waist and hip, “but I owe Thor a favor or two.”

Steve chuckled softly. “Good thing you got the bigger number candles. Those last a bit longer at least.”

“Steven, I know that tone. Wha-“ Tony couldn’t finish his thought, a moan cutting through him as Steve licked a line of icing that had made its way over the swell of his ass and down the back of his thigh.

“Well,” Steve nibbled, licked, and kissed the smooth skin of Tony’s thigh as he explained, “I haven’t exactly decided what I want my wish to be. So, I need to wait to blow out my last candle, right?”

“Not how it works, babe.”

Steve got close enough that his breath on Tony’s skin – the parts not covered in sticky sweet sugar at least – sent goosebumps over him. Steve blew out the first of the three candles before replying as innocently as he could. “Oh, it’s not? Must have forgotten in my old age. Being a hundred and two will do that to a fella.”

“I don’t know how much longer I can stay here, not moving, while you lick icing off me, _old man_ ,” Tony snarked at him.

“Should have thought of that before you placed yourself in such a precarious position, my love. I mean, unless I’m not allowed to play with my present?”

Tony could feel the first candle being plucked from the icing pool, then a searing line dribbled across his back.

“Ah! Steve!” 

“Yes, love?” Steve’s voice was low. Heat was replaced with a scratch as Steve’s fingernail dug through the cooled wax, “Do I get a wish for each candle, that how it works? You’ll have to hold still while I think.” 

Steve dropped the candle to the side, then gripped Tony’s thighs as his tongue swiped another drip, dragging across the sensitive curve underneath. Teeth and tongue and hands worked in concert to reduce Tony to a whimpering mess, but Steve had asked him to hold still. Tony could feel the tremble of his limbs, muscles working overtime as Steve’s hand spread him wide and his tongue dipped closer to his core. 

All too soon, Steve stepped back, and Tony felt a gust of air across his tender flesh. The second candle was picked up, the wax drips crossing the first line, reigniting the burn, pleasure following in its wake. The line extended further across, the shape of the number holding more wax than the first. It felt like a direct line to Tony’s cock that was straining and dripping on the polished surface of the table. 

“Look at you, all tied up in a pretty bow for me,” Steve’s voice sounded right by Tony’s ear. Tony felt yet another finger dipping into the icing, followed by Steve’s thumb landing in his open mouth. “No wonder I’m having so much trouble making a wish, let alone three, when I’ve got the most perfect one, all gift-wrapped just for me right here.”

Steve’s lips caught Tony’s in a searing kiss, tasting the sweet frosting that coated his tongue and lips. “That really is some good icing, baby.” And Steve disappeared once again behind him, making Tony whimper softly.

The lit candle was the only thing keeping Tony suspended in place as he heard the thunk of the old one being dropped before two super soldier hands raked down the mess on his back, lifting off before hitting the bow. Tony was helpless to stop the sound he made, mewling as Steve’s nails etched pleasure into his skin.

Once again, his husband’s tongue darted out for a taste, making a sloppy sound. Spit and icing and _wax_ being cooled by breaths and the faint draft of the air conditioning made Tony’s skin pebble up.

Steve found a line of icing threatening to drip off Tony’s balls, and followed it up, sucking and grazing the hint of something more over Tony’s perineum, stopping short of where Tony needed him.

“I didn’t think your ass could get any better, but covered in icing like this-”

“Steve, _please_ -” Tony’s words were replaced by a high-pitched moan coming from the back of his throat. He felt what he knew was a smirk on Steve’s face against his inner thigh.

“Please what, babe?”

“I can’t- oh _god_ \- Steve, so good. I can’t. I need you, _please_.”

“Don’t worry, I got you.”

Tony felt Steve’s finger tickle up his leg to grab the last candle, hearing more than feeling the quick breath Steve let out to extinguish the last flame. The wax felt like fire, a controlled burn exploding into a blow-up whenever the wax met skin already pinked and oversensitive. He must look like a Jackson Pollock now. The icing, wax, and the scratches through them both. 

The last spent candle tossed aside, and Tony was like a puppet with cut strings. He could feel Steve’s strong hands guiding his shoulders down to the tabletop, leaving Tony’s ass up in the air. Steve’s tongue licked a broad stripe over Tony’s hole, finally working in short strokes and sucking up any lingering icing and spit from earlier. Arms braced against the wood and gripping the table’s edge, Tony fucked himself back on his husband’s tongue. He came utterly undone, his mess splattering on the table from the hot clench of Steve’s fist around his cock. 

“You know, this was supposed to be for your benefit,” Tony huffed out, turning his head to look back at the birthday boy.

“What, I can’t have my cake and eat it too?” Steve gave him a wink before scooping Tony up and walking to the bedroom. His body felt like a livewire when the rough scrape of Steve’s shirt met the remaining wax and sensitive skin. 

“Besides,” Steve placed Tony down on the cool duvet. He plucked at the ribbon sitting crooked around Tony’s waist, “I still need to unwrap my present.” 


End file.
